


Crumbs and Yums

by SpiritCreativity



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Beware of the spelling error like usually, Dimimari is mostly in the background, F/M, Felix being a tsundere, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, I accept critics, No beta we died like a true knight, Sylvain trying to be a matchmaker, This is my fic and I get to decide the ships, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity
Summary: "Mark my words, Felix. You'll be falling for someone one of these days!" said Sylvain.Felix didn't take his words seriously. Until he hears a silly song about cakes and steaks from his fellow classmates.  And now, he can't stop thinking about her.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Crumbs and Yums

All he wanted to do is eat his lunch in peace then head toward the training grounds where he can practice with his swordsmanship. But instead, he found himself stuck with none other than Sylvain. Who decides to just pop right in with little explanations.

When he first asked him why he was here if he was not going to eat. Sylvain only looked at him with a strange grin on his face. Making a vague response about "helping a friend out." Then proceed to make these strange hand gestures when nobody was looking. Despite the fact that he was literally sitting next to him that made it obvious to be seen. 

_What is that fool he's even doing?_ Felix thought to himself. Watching the red-headed idiot made those odd hand gestures, as if he was trying to communicate with somebody.

He did try to ignore him and just finished his meal, quickly as possible. Until he heard Sylvain start to murmur. 

"Come on, come on...don't be shy." Sylvain whispers out. 

Felix has no idea what he is talking about. Usually, he didn't want to care since it's none of his business, nor want to get dragged into whatever predicament that Sylvain got into. However, what he is doing right now is really getting on his nerves. Just when he was about to give him a piece of his mind. Felix caught sight of a familiar figure from the corner of his eyes. Not too far away from where he's sitting right now.

Narrowing his gaze, Felix managed to see where Sylvain was focusing at. From what he could tell, there was a familiar girl with blue hair. Eating her lunch with somebody that looks strikingly like...

"Oh, for the love of..." Felix nearly groaned at the sight.

There he was, the boar prince himself, Dimitri. As for the other person, it took him awhile to realize it was just Marianne. A student from the Golden Deer house if not mistaken. The two of them are having a meal together. Which is kinda odd to see how Marianne was able to talk, and even laugh, with Dimitri of all people. Almost like they are enjoying each other's company. 

Back when he used to be in the Blue Lion house. There was a time when Marianne had temporarily transferred into their house to provide assistance for the month. Felix can already tell Dimitri has grown very attached to her. The two of them would continue to interact with each other, despite not being in the same house. 

Words have been spread about Dimitri and Marianne as of recent. Some of which are involved with them being seen at the stable tending to the horses. Occasionally, Dimitri would stand by the gates to make sure Marianne arrived safely back to the academy from a mission with her class. And strangely, there were times when the two of them would disappear around the afternoon.

Seeing that side of him was disturbing. Acting like her knight in shining armor from those overtop fairytales. It sickening to say at least. Knowing full well this is nothing more, but a facade of the boar prince true nature. 

A moment later, Dimitri begins to get up from his seat while picking up his tray in the process. Marianne was about to do the same; however, Dimitri stopped her from doing so by picking it up for her. Despite how many trays and empty plates he has right now, he was able to carry those things with ease. Surprisingly, without breaking any of them. Then handing the empty plates over to a maid that was part of the cooking staff. 

Now that the task in hand was done. Dimitri went back to Marianne where they were sitting. Offering his hand to her like a true gentleman would do. Which she takes graciously, as he helps her up from her seat. As they made their way to the exit, Dimitri looked back at Sylvain and waved at him. The red-headed only gave him a wink and a thumb up as his response.

"Way a go your highness." Sylvain whisper, proudly.

All of a sudden, Dimitri's face began to turn brightly red. Then looking away from him as if he's trying to hide it. However, it seems Marianne notices it as they walk out of the dining hall together. Asking him if he is feeling alright because he looks so flushed. 

The subtle reaction made the red-headed student chuckle at the young couple. Whether or not he purposely made the boar prince to get all flustered by his antics. 

Felix can only exhale in annoyance,"This is ridiculous." 

"What you say, Felix?" Sylvain turned to look at him.

Great, now he is talking to him.

"Can you just let me eat in peace." Felix scowled at him. "It's bad enough you're trying to play matchmaker the whole time." 

"What? I'm only supporting him. There's nothing wrong with that." He explains his defense.

"It's very foolish to support that poor girl to be with the boar." 

"That boar you're speaking of is your highness." Sylvain corrected him.

"Mmph... if only you have seen him." He muttered.

That rebellion from years ago, seeing him become so bloodthirsty and smiling every time he made a kill. Once it was over, he acted like nothing had happened. To this very day that memory is permanently etched in his mind of what became of Dimitri.

"Come on, don't be that way." The red-headed student shakes his head at him."Unless..." Then an idea came to mind which made him smirk widely at Felix.

The swordsman narrows his gaze at him,"What are you smiling about now, Sylvain?" 

"Oh nothing," He started,"Just thinking how the so-called boar was able to find love."

"Is that what you called, love?" Felix huffed at the notion.

"Sounds like you're jealous." He retorted.

"What do you know about love in the first place? Most of the girls you ever been with you scared them off with your constant skirt-chasing." 

"Ouch! You wound me, Felix." Sylvain pretended to be hurt by placing a hand over his heart. Only to receive a death glare from him. "Come on, I was only joking. No need to get so angry at me. Besides, can't a guy support his best friend?"

Felix just scoffed at him,"I find their relationships are doomed from the start." 

"Jeez, always so negative aren't you?" Sylvain begins to scratch his scalp."Well, whatever. I believe Dimitri and Marianne are great together."

"What makes you believe that?" He questioned. 

"I just know," Sylvain smiled, confidently. 

"As if," Felix scoffed at him.

He just continued to finish up his lunch, so he can get some training. Just when he was about to finish up his meal, Sylvain decided to bring something up...

"Who knows...Maybe someday you might end up like Dimitri."

Unintentionally, Felix slammed down his fork hard against the table. Almost making Sylvain jump out from his seat, and yet he still remains despite red flags that are signally him. 

"What did you say!?" The young swordsman was this close grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy there, Felix.” Holding up his hands in defense. “I'm just sayin’...you might find your special someone that will make you go head over heels like Dimitri." Sylvain explained while smirking at his friend.

Felix just gave him an icy glare. The coldest one he ever made in his life. That could make any foolish, brave men run for the hills. But not Sylvain...who still has that annoying smirk on his face. Almost like he enjoys the reaction that he gets. 

"You know what, I'm done with you." Felix just pick up his tray and leave.

"Mark my words, Felix! You'll be falling for someone one of these days!" 

His voice grew faint as he walked away from him. Felix can only roll his eyes in annoyance by what he said. After giving the tray to a maid, he went to the nearest exit that led him out of the dining hall. Making his way down the steps, then turning to the right that passed by the fishing pond. Just when he was about to head another set of stairs. He hears a faint melody that stops him in his tracks...

_"Today's dinner is steak and then a cake that's yummy yum…"_

“Huh?” He stood there for a bit and listened to the odd lyrics, carefully. 

Turning away from the set of steps, Felix was able to pinpoint where the singing is coming from. That when he notices the greenhouse door was slightly open. Just enough to let whoever inside, their singing can be heard from outside. Felix just opened the door more to see who can it be. 

From the moment he steps inside, he sees only one person inside. A student he instantly recognized by her orange hair colors tied in loopy pigtails.

“Annette?” He called out. However, his fellow classmates didn't seem to hear him at all. Even when he got close to her, Annette was busy with her singing.

“Now it's time to fill my tummy tummy tum…” She sang, sweetly.

Felix just stood there and watched. Listening to her sings that little song about cakes and steaks, he believed. The way she was moving reminds him of the fencing movement. Which made him wonder if she knew any fencing skills he had never heard of before. 

He grew more curious about the song she sings about it. Never did he meet somebody get all excited about food-well, maybe Ingrid coming in close second. But he gotta admit, her song sounded very catchy to say at least. Each word rhymes so nicely together. Also her voice sounds lovely as a songbird. Felix didn't know she could sing like that. 

“Oh, this mountain of sweets, and treats that I long to eat... Oh, stacks of steaks and cakes and crumbs and yums…” Annette sang that last note. Just when she turns around, Annette gasps in surprise and almost stumbles back. 

“I hope I'm not interrupting.” 

“Felix! You weren't listening, were you?” She blushed.

“I heard enough to know that you're hungry.” He said, bluntly. 

“No! I mean... Well, yes. At least tell me you didn't see the dance?” Annette’s creamy face continues to turn red.

“You have nice footwork.” Felix complimented her. “Get something to eat. I can take over watering the plants.”

There was awkward silence between the two. Annette just stared at him with widen blue eyes, and her mouth was agape. Her face has turned red more than any red flowers growing here. Just when he was about to say something, Annette was the one who broke the silence. 

“YOU'RE EVIL, FELIX!” She shouted at him. 

Felix was unfazed by her sudden reaction, “And you're shouting.”

“You can't just spy on people while they're singing without even saying anything! It's not right!”

“I actually did call out that I was coming in. It's not my fault you didn't hear” 

“Well...You need to speak louder, then! Ugh, this is so embarrassing... And of course I was singing some silly food song I made up” Annette stammered. Her whole face is practically glowing bright crimson at this point. “I should have been singing about... bears! Or swamp beasties!” She exclaimed.

“I didn't realize there were songs about bears and swamp beasties.” Felix became intrigued by what she mentioned. A song about bear and swamp beasties is something he never heard of before. “That food song seemed to be close to your heart. Your stomach isn't far from your heart' after all.”

“Oh, are the worst!” Annette groaned.

Before he even got a chance to say something, Annette ran off like a speedy hummingbird. Leaving him all alone in the greenhouse.

“Huh? What was that about?” He wondered. Then he looked back at the plants that are yet to be water. “I better water these plants. Wouldn't want them to get thirsty, or they might start singing too.” And with that, he picked up a watering can.

As he starts to water the plants, Annette’s food song echoes in his mind. Making him tap his foot to give it rhythms. While humming out the song he just heard from her. He kinda wishes she was here, so he can listen to her other songs while doing this task. 

_Mark my words, Felix. You'll be falling for someone one of these days!_ Those words echo in his mind.

“Yeah right. As if that is going to happen.” Felix jokes to himself. 

**~*~**

_Today's dinner is steak and then a cake that's yummy yum…_

In the middle of the night, Felix ended up waking up from a sleep. Resulting him to spring up from his bed with one hand clutching on the blanket, and the other his forehead. His skin feels so warm. 

“Why...why is it alway her? Why does it have to be Annette?” He questioned himself.

It was the same old dream he had been having these past nights. Finding himself in a verdant field with a single tree with songbirds perched on its branches. While he lay on the ground with his head resting on Annette’s lap. As she brushed strands of hair from his eyes, singing her song just for him.

Ever since he first discovered her talent at the greenhouse, Felix couldn’t get that song out of his head. He would hum the sweet melody to himself whenever he's alone. Never growing tired of the catchy lyrics no matter how much he tries. There were times he attempted to run into her on purpose just to hear her enchanting voice. 

That is when he begins to realize as time goes by. There is something about Annette  
intrigue him. Never got to realize until both of them transferred into the Golden Deer house. Something about her made him feel so drawn to her.

Is it the way she sings? Or the way she works so hard to achieve certain tasks? Maybe it is all of the above.

Sure, there were times when Annette would be stubborn and snapped at him. Almost like a kitten trying to be threatening as a lion. And yet, it’s all part of her charm. Even in the battlefield, he feels so captivated by how she uses her magic against the enemies. Able to stand on her own ground with her own skills. Casting thunder and wind spells that send opponents flying off the ground. Though he does make sure to stand by her side, just in case anybody tries to strike her down from behind. He couldn't bear the thoughts of her getting hurt by those bandits.

What could this possibly mean? Felix tries to figure out his own thoughts. Until a familiar voice from months ago echo in his mind like it came back to haunt him.

_Mark my words, Felix! You'll be falling for someone one of these days!_

Those words lingers for a while. Thinking about it just made him more frustrated.

“Damn you, Sylvain!” He cursed.

All of this because of a song about crumbs and yums.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh...I can't believe this took me two months to get it done. Why can't I get my story out sooner than later? I just hope this isn't too much fluff.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading.


End file.
